Haunting Past
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This story is a follow up to Pains of Love it is set one year after the story. Some questions will be answered in this story. Logan/Carlos
1. Chapter 1

Authro's Note; Im gonna put a little supernatural feel to this story. Im gonna try my best not to make it all about the supernatural though and slowly put it in and little by little.

* * *

**Haunting Past:**

-Dallas; Texas-

As Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James ran off the stage they could still hear their fans cheering the bands name as well as their own names. Since signing with Pride Recordings they have really hit it big. They have released their debut album and are working on a second album, they have done three more music videos, now they are on the last days of their summer tour. When they get back to L.A. Kendall has an acting gig set up for a TV show and James is set to be the face/body for a new underwear line made by Abercrombie & Fitch. Carlos of course wanted to spend more time with Logan but as lass he couldn't he was signed to a contract with House of Vallin to model their new fall/winter line of clothes which Logan wasn't mad about cause along with studying to become a doctor he also was recording his first solo album. Ace gave Gustavo full control of the band that was his motto, he was just there to help with money and PR but Gustavo was the manager of the band. As soon as they entered their dressing room Carlos lunged on the sofa, James went to the bathroom to grab a few towels, Kendall check his phone to see if Jo had called which she did so he called her back and Logan went to his lab top. "Logie, when we get back I wanna take you for our one year dinner." Carlos smiled. "Okay." Logan turned back towards his lab top, he opened his email and saw a message with no name or return address, he opened it up and in big black letters was 'DIE FAGGOT.' he quickly closed the lab top which caused Carlos to look up at him, "Is everything okay?" Logan smiled at him, "Yeah...I'm fine." Carlos always knew when Logan lied well, they all did cause he was really bad at it but he also knew that he never lies if he wanted to talk about it so he let it go at least for now. "Okay, come here." Logan stood up and walked over to Carlos who hand his arms held out, he then climbed on the sofa with him, "Logie Bear will you marry me?" Logan was in shock he couldn't believe that Carlos had actually asked him to marry him, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Carlos said. "Then...Yes I will marry you Carlos Garcia." Logan smiled. A very big smile appeared of Carlos' face, he then pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Kendall walked in to the sight of them kissing on the sofa, "Come on guys not here we have to share this room." "We're not doing anything." Logan said. "Just celebrating." Carlos stated. "Celebrating what?" James asked once he finally came out of the bathroom. "Dude what were you doing in there? I thought you went to get towels?" Kendall asked. "Yeah I did." James said. "So what are we celebrating?" "Well...I just asked Logan to marry me and he said yes." Carlos said. Both Kendall's and James' jaw dropped, "That's great!" "We do need to celebrate." James said. "Yeah we should let's go out tonight." Carlos said. "Carlos I really don't want to go out." Logan pleaded. "I just wanna go back to the hotel and rest. But if you want to go out you can I'll be fine." "Are you sure Logie?" Carlos asked. "Yeah." Logan smiled at him. "Okay, we wont stay out late." Carlos said he then leaned over and kissed him.

-Late at the Hotel-

Logan entered the room alone it was really quiet without the guys especially without Carlos cause he would be doing something to make them all laugh or he would be whispering something into his ear. He walked into the room that he and Carlos shared, he flicked the TV on as he laid down on the bed. He surfed the channels before shut it off, "Of course there wouldn't be anything on." He pulled out his lap top and went to his yahoo messenger and signed in and right away a missed message came up from his brother Landon, 'Hey bro what's up? Listen I wanted to tell you something so when you can call me.' Logan was a little lost what could his brother want to talk about and not want to message him about it. He pulled his phone out and dialed his brother's number, "Hey Lan, what's up? What? You're kidding, are you sure? Okay, yeah man thanks. I'll be on the look out for him. Sure, bye Lan." Logan hung up his phone, he then went back to his lap top. He pulled up his iTunes and press play on his Etta James play list and laid back as they played. He loves her voice, he loves how powerful it is. As the songs played his eyes slowly closed and he drafted off to sleep. A few seconds later the hotel room door flew open banging against the wall which woke Logan up from his sleep but before he knew it he was pinned down on his bed and something was thrown across his eyes. He struggled to get free but who ever it was was a lot stronger then him. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me you little faggot." "Please don't?" Logan begged. The man placed a knife against Logan's neck, "Stop moving." Logan stopped struggling, "Now we're gonna have a little fun." The man dragged the knife down Logan's shirt cutting it open in the process. Logan could feel tears forming in his eyes and start to roll down his cheeks, he knew what was coming and all he could was pray that either this guy would stop or the guys would walk in but he knew that neither would happen. "Please don't do this to me?" "Shut up!" The guy yelled. Logan's head shot off his pillow, his heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily, "Thank god it was just a dream." Carlos rolled over, "Logie what's wrong?" Logan threw his arms around Carlos and began to sob, "Logie tell me what's wrong please?" "It's nothing I just had a bad dream." Carlos held onto Logan tightly, "Oh Logie Bear. It's okay I'm here for you." Logan smiled into his boyfriend buff chest out of all the guys Carlos was the most muscular one, he had the body of a football player not a hockey player. And of course Logan was the smallest one of the group but Carlos loved that about him. "Do you wanna tell me what the dream was about?" "While you and the guys were out I was attacked by someone. They blindfolded me and slide a knife down my body and was gonna rape me." Logan was now crying harder into Carlos' chest. He kissed the top of Logan's head, he of all people knew the fear Logan had when it came to rape seeing how his father rapped him night after night when he was a kid. "It's okay Logie I would never let that happen to you I love you to much." "I love you too, Carlos." Logan whispered. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: A little back story Ace Halliwell is the chairman of Salem International which is a muilt-billion dollar company he took when he was 17, he took it over after his father vanished. Pride Recordings was once a company called TrueLife Recorders but it was asborbed into the company. Ace was once married to a very famous action star named James Denis Marcos but he passed away due to AIDS. Ace has three sons named James Terry Marcos, Deniz Christopher Marcos and Jonas Rocco Marcos; they are triplets. Thought i give you a little back story on Ace cause he's gonna play a big part in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

-Los Angeles-

As the guys stepped out of their limo Logan noticed that there was a black bird perched on top of a light pole, "Guys is that a crow?" "Logan we're in L.A why would a crow be here?" Kendall asked. "You're right." Logan stated. The bird screeched then flew off, "God I'm glad to be home." Kendall said as the door opened. "Yeah I mean I love touring and the fans but I missed home." Carlos said. "Hey you think that Gustavo will let us skate for a little while before we have to get back to work?" Kendall asked. "Don't know you'll have to ask him." Carlos said. "But in the mean time me and Logan will be upstairs." The both of them rushed upstairs as both James and Kendall looked at each other, "Do you think?" "Kendall come on they have been together for almost a year and have known each other for almost twenty of course they are." James said. "And I'm okay with it as long as they do it in private." Just then there was a knock on their door, James opened it, "Hey guys." "Hey Mr. Halliwell what's up?" "Please call me Ace." Ace stated. "Listen Gustavo had to leave on a family matter so I am now taking over as your manager at least till he gets back." "Really, listen can I ask a question." Kendall said. "Sure." Ace said as he sat down. Kendall thought it might have better to ask Ace anyways cause he wasn't like other businessmen. He didn't wear suits like most did, he wore jeans and shirts, "Would it be okay if me and the guys get to spend some time on the ice rick before we get back to work?" Kendall asked. "Sure that's not a problem. I'll have your schedules arranged so you wont be put behind." Ace said. "Thanks man." Kendall said. "But you will have to have bodyguards." Ace said. "I mean you are famous after all." "Okay." James said. "Listen tell Logan that when he is ready I need him to come to Pride Recordings to look over songs and pick the ones he wants on his album." Ace said. "Sure thing." Kendall said. "Oh by the way while in Dallas Logan and Carlos got engaged." "Well that's nice I hope they are ready for the media lash that will bring. I remember when I got engaged and married the media was crazy cause of who I am." Ace said. "Wait you're married?" James asked. "Was married." Ace said. "I was married to Jame Marcos but he passed away about two years ago but he did leave me three beautiful boys." "Oh man I'm sorry." Kendall said. "Thanks, so tell Logan and Carlos that I will cover all the cost for their wedding and not to worry about anything. I'll have Felicia Vallin and Decca Vargas design their suits." Ace said he then stood up, "Call me when you are heading to the ice rick so the bodyguards can meet you there." "Okay." James looked at Kendall as he walked out, "Do you think he meant James Marcos the actor was his husband?" "Don't know could be." Kendall said.

-Upstairs-

Both Carlos and Logan are laying on their bed, with Logan wrapped up in his arms, "You know I think I should get you a ring." Carlos whispered. "Really?" Logan asked. "And when will you have time to do this you know with all the modeling you'll be doing." "I'll talk to Gustavo and Ms. Vallin I'm sure they'll let me take some time to buy you a ring." Carlos said. "Of course I'll have to tell them we're engaged." "You make it sound like a bad thing." Logan stated. "No baby I didn't mean it like that I just meant that it's gonna make media news and our lives really will be a circus." Carlos said. "I know I was only playing with you sweetie." Logan smiled his boyish smile. Just then their door opened and Kendall and James entered, "Hey guys." James jumped on their bed, "Well good news Gustavo went away on a family matter so Ace is taking over and he has granted us some time to hit the rick." "That is good news." Carlos said. "Oh listen I kinda told him about your engagement." Kendall said. "What!" Both Carlos and Logan shouted. "Whoa don't worry he was okay with it matter of fact he said not to worry that he'll cover the wedding and that he was gonna get Felicia Vallin and Decca Vargas to design your suits." Kendall said. "So you guys think he'll let me have some time to buy Logan a ring?" Carlos asked. "I'm sure he will." Kendall said. "Anyways let's go I miss the ice rick." "You guys go ahead I wanna get started on some of my school work." Logan said. "Oh by the way Logan Ace said when you're ready let him know when you wanna meet in the studio and pick the songs for your album." Kendall said. Logan didn't like the fact that Gustavo wanted him to do a solo album, he only came out to L.A to be part of a group and sing with his friends but Carlos talked him into it. He told him that if any of them could make it as a solo artist he was gonna be him, he had the best voice out of all of them. Kendall had a nice voice but it just wasn't as powerful as his, James was too worried about his looks so sometimes his singing suffered and Carlos' voice wasn't bad but it also wasn't great. "Are you sure Logie?" Carlos asked. "Yeah the tour put me behind in my school work and when I start to work on the album who knows when I'll get any free time." Logan said. "Okay, we'll only be a few hours." Kendall said. Before Carlos left he kissed Logan, "I love you, Mr. Mitchell-Garcia." "I love you, too, and who said I was gonna attach your name to mine." Logan said. Carlos looked at him, "Kidding. It was a joke." Logan smiled. Once the guys left the house Logan sat down in the living room and flipped open his lap top and began to write a paper that was due in a few days. As he wrote his paper he got a little light headed, he felt as though he was tired but he knew he wasn't he got enough sleep on the way over here. The fly from Dallas wasn't long but it wasn't short either. He felt his eyes slowly shut but he force them open, "Come on Logan you gotta stay up and finish this paper." Again his eyes slowly began to shut, he smacked himself in the face, "Gotta stay up." As he laid back on the sofa his eyes slowly shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Logan opened his eyes to the sight of a trashed living room, "What the hell?" He stood up as he stepped forward glass cracked under his feet, he picked up his foot and found a picture of him and Carlos on the ground. "What is going on?" He walked forward, "Guys!" He stepped on some more glass, "Where could they be?" As he climbed the stairs he noticed legs sticking out as he got closer he saw Kendall laying there in a pool of his own blood, "Oh god Kendall." He quickly went to check on him but found no pulse, "What's going on?" Now Logan was a little scared and worried, who would kill Kendall. As he neared the first room he saw the door opened, he walked in to the sight on James laying on his bed with his throat slashed. "Oh god." He darted down the hall to his and Carlos' room, "Please be okay. Please be okay." He threw the door opened and found Carlos against the wall with bloody hands, he slowly entered, "Carlos? What's going on?" "I-I-I don't know." Carlos looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and blood shot red eyes, "I-I-I-I-I just came h-h-home and found...them." "Carlos it's okay." Logan pulled him into his arms, "Let's go to the police and tell them what happened." Logan stood up pulling Carlos up along with him he led him to the bathroom to wash off all the blood and that's when he saw the words 'Death To Faggots!' written in blood on their wall. "Carlos did you notice that?" Logan asked. Carlos looked up at the words and shook his head no. Logan awoke to knocking on the front door, he got up and answered it, "Oh hey Mr. Halliwell." "Logan please call me Ace." Ace said. "You mind if I come in?" "Oh yeah sure." Logan stepped aside to let him. "You know you have a crow out there." Ace said as he walked in. "I told the guys that was a crow they didn't believe me." Logan said. "Oh well, so what brings you by Ace?" "Well, I came to talk about your engagement to Carlos." Ace said as he sat down. "What about it?" Logan asked. "Well, I'm all for it and all that you know being gay myself but are you two ready for the media lash that it'll bring?" Ace asked. "Cause I have been there and I know what it's like and it can be very scary." "I thought I was ready but I'm not sure. I mean I love Carlos and want to marry him." Logan said. "I hear you man my ex James was the same way, he asked me to marry him before his career took off and he was afraid that it would suffer but it didn't." Ace said. "You just gotta have faith, love and trust." "I love him and trust him and have faith that we'll make it but lately I have been getting some really scary emails." Logan said. "And having strange dreams." "Well, dreams or just dreams they aren't really nothing to scared of. Now as for the emails I can have that taken of care." Ace said. "Really? How?" Logan asked. "Easy I have friends in very high places." Ace said. "I'll call my friend at the FBI." Logan smiled, "You would do that for me?" "Yeap I take care of all my employes." Ace said. "Thanks." Logan stated. "So how many songs do you have for me to look through?" "Well, Gustavo wrote you four and we have at least ten from other writers that I have worked with before." Ace said. "Hey Ace thanks again for everything, you know signs us after my coming out and all." Logan said. "Yeah man no problem." Ace smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Salem International-

Ace entered his office to find Carlos and Logan waiting for him, "Hey guys what's up." He walked behind his desk and sat down. "Ace we were wondering if you could possibly try to keep our engagement and wedding quiet." Carlos said. "Well, it's like I told Logan the other day, being famous comes with a price but I can try my best to keep your engagement/wedding quiet but I can't say that it will stay that way." Ace said. "Listen guys let's do this we won't announce your engagement nor your wedding right away we will wait till you two are ready but remember you two are known as couple so it won't take long for it to be figured out." "We know but we wanna wait as long as we can." Logan said. "I still haven't told my family yet." "That's fine with me." Ace said. "Well, down to business then. Logan we should at least start to pick your songs and Carlos, Felicia needs you to be at her studio tomorrow at 7am." "So when should I come in and start that?" Logan asked. "When you're ready I would like to get that started as soon as possible." Ace said. "Okay well, my school work is all done so I can be here tomorrow at 7am if that's okay with you." Logan said. "Sure that will be fine." Ace said. "Now go guys go enjoy your free time." "Thanks again for everything Ace." Carlos said. "Not a problem man." Ace smiled at them. As they stepped out of his office a man in a nice suit walked in, "Mr. Halliwell I am special agent Leanbow." "Turok stop that I know who you are." Ace smiled up at him. "Sorry force of habit." Turok said. "Anyways we looked over the emails you sent us and we weren't able to find an IP address for them, but if we can get the lap top we can probably put a tracker on them." "Damn." Ace stated. "Well I can probably have the lap top here sometime tomorrow." "Really? That would be great." Turok said. "Well, Logan will be here tomorrow at 7am I can call him later and ask him to bring his lap top with him and while he works you can work." Ace said. "So what made you decide to sign this band called Big Time Rush?" Turok asked. "Well two of the members are gay and in a relationship with each other and the CEO of the recorder company they were with wanted them to kick one of the gay members out." "Oh wow I had no idea." Turok stated. "I can't believe that some people are still like that." "Yeah I know right." Ace stated. "So I'll see you tomorrow at seven." "You bet man." Turok stood up and walked towards the door, "Oh hey man tell Carson I said hello." Ace said. "Oh yeah man he asked me to ask you to give him a call." Turok said.

-Cafe Northstar-

While Carlos slept Logan had called Ace and asked him to meet him here, he had shown up a few minutes early cause he wanted to figure out before hand what he wanted to say. He loves Carlos and wants to marry him but he just doesn't think that now is the right time, the band had just started to hit it big and he fears that their wedding might cause that to stop and he doesn't want to let the other guys down. Logan needed some advice and he really didn't want to ask Kendall or James cause they might go and tell Carlos that he is having doubts. Ace waled in spotting Logan sitting in the back, "What's up Logan?" He sat down as the waiter brought a drink for Logan and took Ace's order. "I need some advice." Logan sighed. "Sure man what's up?" Ace asked. "Well, I think I might have made a mistake when I said yes to Carlos about marring him. I mean I love him and do want to spend my life with him but I'm afraid that if we do this that the band might suffer and I don't think I can do that to the guys." Logan said. Ace sighed, "Logan I totally understand, I really do James was the same way when we were gonna get married. He too feared that his career would suffer when it got out that he was gay and that he was gonna marry a guy but he knew that our love for one another was all that mattered." "But will it last. Will our marriage last? Will his love for me last?" Logan asked. "Logan the only person who can answer those questions is you." Ace smiled. "Believe me if you love him and he loves you all will be okay." "Maybe I should talk to Carlos about this?" Logan questioned. "That would be best but only do it if you think it's right and that he won't take it the wrong way." Ace said. "Oh by the way can you bring your lap top with you tomorrow my friend at the FBI said that they weren't able to get an IP address for the emails sent to you but they might be able to track it." "Yeah sure and thanks again for this." Logan said. "Have you told Carlos or the guys about the emails?" Ace asked. "No and I don't think I will. I don't want to worry them." Logan said. Ace stared at Logan he got the sense that he was very private and kept his problems to himself but he could also get the feeling that he has been hurt many times in the past so he protects his heart as much as he can. "Logan is everything okay, you know with you?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Logan forced a smile as to throw Ace off his trail. "Logan please don't lie if something is bothering you I want to help you but only if you allow me to." "It's really nothing I just feel like that I'm being haunted by my past." Logan said. "While we were on tour my older brother called me and told me that my father is back and that he was in L.A." Ace was wide eyed he has never heard about Logan's father, "I take it you and your father aren't close?" "No. When I was younger he would beat me and rape me day and night." Logan said. "Wow man I'm sorry I asked you don't have to say any more if you don't want to." Ace said. "No it's okay I have moved passed it." Logan said, "I just wish that he would stay out of my life." "It's okay if he finds you and comes near you trust me I can make that the last time he does." Ace said he then waved over a very tall man, "Yes, sir." The man had a very strong Russian accent. "Alix I want you to stay by Mr. Mitchell's side at all times." Ace said. "Oh no Ace I really don't think this is wise." Logan said. "Logan it's like I told the guys you're famous and being famous means you will need bodyguards and that's what Alix is." Ace said. "Okay." Logan smiled, "Thanks." "Not a prob." Ace smiled back.

-Elsewhere-

A young man with short dark hair walks into a darken warehouse as he walks father in he spots a table in the center, "Sit." He jumped from fright cause he had no idea as to where the voice came from. "Where are you! I need to see you!" "Sit first." The young boy sat down, "I sat down!" An older man walked out of the shadows, "Did you do it?" "Yes." the boy stated. "Good. Did he suffer?" "He was in a coma for a few days." "Good. Now on to phase two. Attack the lover." "But sir if we do that it will raise questions. They are famous now." The boy said. "I can't just attack him, he'll have bodyguards." "Ah yes well we will have to work around that." "I still don't get why you wanted me to attack him in the first place." "Cause that little bastard took away what meant most to me and now he must learn a lesson." "Okay...But you do know that their band is now under the management of Ace Halliwell right?" the boy asked. "Great another problem, oh well they must learn. I will not let that little faggot get away with what he did to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Aurthor's note: Thanks for the reviews but depending on how many i get is how fast i update, so send me more.

* * *

-BTR's Mansion-

As Logan entered he threw his keys on the table near the door, he looked over the mail as he flopped down on the sofa. Not finding anything for him he flicked the TV on as he surfed the channels his eyes began to slowly shut and he quickly fell asleep. Logan opened his eyes he was a little got off guard he glanced around and he noticed that he wasn't at the mansion he was in a hospital. "What am I doing here?" "Thank god Logan you're awake." Kendall said. "Kendall what's going on?" Logan sat upright in the bed, "Why am I in a hospital and where's Carlos?" "Logan, you mean you don't remember?" Kendall questioned. Logan blinked dumbly at him, "No." "Oh god." Kendall stated. "Logan, you and Carlos were attacked by someone. Carlos was stabbed several times James is with him now." Logan's eyes teared up, "What!" Just then a doctor walked into his room, "Good morning Mr. Mitchell." "Dr. Andrews please tell me that Carlos is okay?" Logan begged. "Well, the last time I checked he was stable with no signs of internal damage or bleeding. So I ensure you that he will make a full recovery." Dr. Andrews said. "Thank god." Logan stated. "Well, you seem fine to me so you can go ahead and leave today. Well, at least the room Carlos is in room 220 which is three doors down." "Okay thanks." Logan said. "Kendall can you grab my clothes for me so I can change." "Whoa there buddy you're still in no shape to walk." Dr. Andrews said, he then pulled a wheelchair out of a small room, "Here take him in this." Kendall helped Logan into the wheelchair then pushed him out the room and down the hall. As they entered the room Logan could see James with his head down on the bed and Carlos laying there motionless with several wires attached to him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, "This is all my fault." "What? Logan, no this isn't your fault." Kendall said. James picked his head up, "Oh hey guys." "Has he woken up?" Kendall asked. "Yeah he woke up a few minutes ago and asked for you, Logan." James said. Kendall pushed Logan over to the other side of Carlos' bed, "He'll wake up again, Logan don't worry." Just then a beeping noise came from Carlos' heart machine signaling that he had flat-lined. As Kendall pulled Logan away from the bed several nurses and Dr. Andrews rushed into the room. Logan awoke to a smiling Carlos, "Hey there sleepy head." He threw his arms around him, "Oh thank god it was just a dream." "Logie what's wrong?" Carlos wrapped his arms around him cause he could feel him trembling and sobbing. "I had a bad dream that you died." Logan sobbed out. "Oh Logie I'm so sorry." Carlos said. He pulled Logan away so he could look into his eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to me I'm not going to leave you." He softly placed his lips on top of his, "I love you, Logie Bear."

-Ace's Mansion-

As Ace walked into his mansion he was greeted at the door by his son James, "Daddy, DC is being mean." "Oh really what is he doing?" Ace asked as he picked up his youngest triplet. "He is calling me names again." James said. "He keeps calling me Jamie." "Oh great." Ace placed his son down, "Go play with Jonas, Deniz come here." As James ran off to play with his brother Jonas, Deniz slowly walked towards his father with his head lowered. "Yes Daddy?" "Why are you calling your brother Jamie, you know he hates that." Ace said. "I'm sorry daddy he just made me mad." Deniz said. "Go say you're sorry." Ace said. As Deniz walked away a short Chinese lady walked to him, "I'm sorry Ace they kinda got away from me." "It's okay Azu, they're brothers and they're gonna fight." Ace smiled at his adopted sister, "So have you heard from Ryo yet?" Ryo is their adopted brother, he was adopted by Ace's father; Cayne and his lover Rocco when he was fifteen and Ace was sixteen. "Nope last I heard he and Crispin were in Dallas." Azu said. Ace sighed, "What's wrong Ace?" "I don't trust Crispin I have seen the pictures of him hanging over other guys that seems more friendly then he is letting on. I just don't want to see Ryo hurt." "I know but Ryo as to learn from himself cause if you tell him he'll just think that you are trying to break them up." Azu said. "Yeah I know." Ace sighed, "Listen tomorrow I have go into the office at 7am so you'll need to feed the boys and send them off to school." "Sure no problem." Azu said. "Oh and Phoenix called she said that she might have a lead on where your father vanished to." "Great." Ace stated he then stood up, "Well, I have to make a phone call so I'll be outside." "Okay I'm gonna feed the boys their dinner." Azu said. "Okay thanks again for everything Azu." Ace smiled at her. "No prob bro." Azu said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ace stepped out onto the back porch, he then took his phone and dialed a number it rang twice before it was picked up, "Hey Carson, what's up? Yeah I know, I'm sorry to get back to you so late but I had a lot of work to get done. Yeah the boys are good. Yeah I know they are getting very big, you should see J.T he looks so much like James. Yeah, sure I can meet you for lunch tomorrow. Well, I should be free by noon. Kay see ya at Northstar, bye." He hung up his phone before he walked back into the house he sat down and began to think of James and how much he missed him. They meet while in high school and they got together in James' senior year and Ace's sophomore year. Before James passed away they were together for over ten years and in their fifth year together James' sister Marilyn gave them their three boys. As he stood up his phone rang, "Hello? Oh hey Logan? What? Logan slow down. Logan, calm down so I can understand you. Okay, now tell me what happened. Okay, Logan listen tell me where are you? Okay stay there I'm on my way to get you." He hung up his phone and rush inside, "Azu stay with the boys I'll be right back." He grabbed his cay keys, "Is everything okay?" "No my friend is in trouble so I'm gonna go get him and bring him back here." "Okay, bro." Azu said he stepped out the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I some of y'all might get mad at me for this chapter but this idea was running through my head and i had to do it. Don't worry some answeres are coming form some of ur questions. thanks and thanks for the reviews, Thanks Hikari of Death.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

-Los Angeles General Hospital-

As Ace pulled his car into a parking spot at the hospital he could already see camera crews and photographers standing in front of the hospital and he knew that there would be cause hello they are famous. He pushed passed everyone ignoring their questions cause right now he's just wanted to find out if Logan and Carlos are okay. He walked up to a nurses station, "Hello, can you please tell me where I can find Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia." "And you are?" Asked the elderly lady. "Ace." Ace turned around to the call of his voice, he spotted a very sad Logan with ripped up clothes. "Oh god Logan what happened? Where is Carlos?" He pulled Logan into a tight hug cause he could see he has been crying. "I-I-I-I-I D-D-Don't K-Know R-Really." Logan sobbed out. "It's okay Logan, I'll found out everything." Ace whispered into his ear, "Come on." They both of them walked towards the nurses station, "Have you called Kendall and James?" "Yeah they're on their way here." Logan said. "Excuse me can you please tell where Carlos Garcia is?" "And you are?" "My name is Ace Halliwell and I am a friend of his." Ace said. "I'm sorry sir but I can only tell family where he is." The nurse said. "Can I please speak to his doctor?" Ace questioned. "Yes, sir wait right here and I'll get him." The nurse walked away. Logan is still sobbing into Ace's shoulder, "It's okay Logan I wont let them deny you seeing him." Logan smiled up at him as he played with the ring that Carlos had given him. "My name is Dr. Lee how can I help you?" Dr. Lee asked. "My name is Ace Halliwell and I would like to know what room Carlos Garcia is in and I would like to take his partner to see him." Ace said. "I'm sorry sir but right now Carlos Garcia is critical and we can't allow anyone in to see him, but as soon as we are able to stabilize him we will let you know when he can have visitors." Dr. Lee said. "Can I know how bad he is?" Ace asked. "Well he suffered several blows to the head, he has three broken ribs two on the right side and one on the left side. He has a broken right leg and two stab wounds to the back and a bullet in the right arm. And he is bleeding internally." Dr. Lee said. "Will he be okay?" Ace asked. "As soon as we stop the bleeding he should be fine." Dr. Lee said. "Mr. Mitchell, you should really get check out just to make sure you are okay." Logan shook his head no, "Logan is fine he is just worried about his partner." Ace said. "But I'll make sure he gets checked out. Thanks doctor." The doctor walked away, "Logan, you wanna tell me what happened?" Logan looked up at him and just as he was about to speak Kendall and James yelled his name, "Logan what the hell happened? Where is Carlos?" "Guys clam down, Carlos is in surgery right now and as soon as they stop the bleeding he will be fine." Ace said. They both sat down, "Are you okay?" James asked. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Carlos." Logan said. "So what happened?" James asked. Logan sighed then he began to tell the tail.

_-Earlier that day-_

_Carlos and Logan had returned to the mansion after their walk on the beach as they neared the door they noticed that it had been kicked open, "Logan stay here." Carlos whispered, he then slowly walked into the house on guard, he waited to be ready just in case someone attacked him. As he made it to the living room he heard a noise behind him and when he turned around what he saw frighten him, he saw a large guy standing there with a knife placed to Logan's throat. "Whoa hey listen you can take anything you want just don't hurt us." "Oh I'm not here to take anything." The man then lifted a gun towards Carlos, "No!" Logan shouted as the man fired hitting Carlos in his right shoulder. As Carlos laid on the floor screaming from the pain another man stepped into view. "I have Logan, take him." "Okay." The man with the knife walked over to Carlos, "You're gonna love this." The other man that had Logan leaned him over the counter, he then ripped Logan's shirt and ripped his jean and pulled down his underwear, "No! Get the fuck away from him!" Carlos yelled he struggled to get up but the man holding him down was stronger then he was. Then he opened his jeans and forced himself into Logan who screamed in pain and fright cause all of the memories of being raped by his father came back to him ten folds. As the man slammed into Logan he cried and Carlos shouted, the man holding Carlos down kneed him several times in his ribs, "Shut up you." "Get the fuck off of me!" Carlos shouted. The man then started to punch him in the head, "Shut the fuck up!" "Nice tight little ass." The man whispered into Logan's ears, "And I love the struggling." "Stop it!" Carlos shouted. The man finished with Logan and let him fall to the floor, he then tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. "Finish them." He walled out of the house. The man picked Carlos up and stabbed him several times in the back then hit the back of his head with the butt of the gun. Before he could do anything else Logan some how some way managed to get hold of a knife and threw it at him, the knife landed in his right leg, "You son of a bitch." The man ran out of the house as Logan took out his cell phone._

-Now-

The three of them stared at Logan with shock, "I can't believe that happened." James said. "Logan did you get checked out?" Kendall asked. "Yes they did a rape kit and they are running an HIV test. They also called the police." Logan said. "Well, that's good." Ace said still holding onto him, "Listen you guys are to go back to the mansion to get some clothes then you are all going to stay at my mansion." "No Ace we can't do that you have kids." Kendall protested. "It's okay I have plenty of rooms and my boys won't mind as long as you all don't mind." Ace said. "Are you sure about this Ace?" Kendall asked. "Yes I don't want anything else to happen to any of you." Ace said. "So I'm gonna call several of my personal guards to come and take you back to the mansion." "I don't wanna leave Carlos." Logan sobbed. "It's okay Logan we'll grab some clothes for you, you stay here with Carlos." Kendall said. Logan smiled at him, "Thanks." About an hour later two males and two females walked up to Ace, "You called sir?" "Yes this is Kendall and James. Guys this is Vincenze, Kimko, Shura and Ichiro." Ace said. "I want you to take them back to their mansion to get some clothes and bring them back here. Then wait for us to leave." "Yes, sir." Vincenze said. "Go ahead guys they'll protect you." Ace said. "Okay, we'll be right back Logan." James kissed the top of his head and Kendall patted his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, here ya go all the answers you have been waiting for, lucky for CarganLover ur review alone made me not kill Carlos cause i was thinking of doing it.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

A few hours had passed since Kendall and James left for the mansion, Ace is still sitting in the waiting room with Logan laying in his lap sound asleep. He looks at Logan and just wishes that he could take away all the pain he has had in the past including all those memories and ease them. Logan sighed as he looked up and him, "Do you think that Carlos will be okay?" "I am sure that Carlos will be fine the love he has for you will help him fight through this don't worry." Ace smiled. "This is all my fault. If only I hadn't come out, none of this would have happened." Logan began to sob. "Hey no. Shh, this isn't your fault." Ace pulled him into a hug, "Don't say that Carlos would never blame you for this." "Why wouldn't he cause of me he is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life." Logan said. "Carlos would never blame you cause if you had kept quiet he would have never known that you love him." Ace said. "I don't know." Logan said. "I don't want to lose him." "You wont just stay strong for him." Ace said. "Thanks." Logan said, "Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep I am really tired." "Okay just lay here I'll be right back." Ace said. He let Logan go and stood up, he smiled as he laid down on across several chairs being close to three in the morning no one else was here. As he stepped out of the room Kendall and James ran up to him, "Can we see him yet?" "No, not yet." Ace said. "Logan is in there trying to get some sleep." "Okay." James held up a bag, "We brought him some clean clothes." Ace dialed a number on his phone, "Hey Manna it's me Ace. Yeah I know it's late, listen I need a big favor for y'all. I need y'all to meet me at the address I just texted you. Yeah we have some work to do. No meet me there in a few hours, kay bye." He hung up his phone. He walked into the room, "Hey guys listen I'm gonna run to the y'alls mansion and see what the damage is okay." "Okay not a problem man we're gonna stay here and waiting till we can see Carlos." Kendall said. "Okay." Ace stepped out of the room, "You four are to stay with them at all times. After they see Carlos and are ready to go, take them to my mansion and wait there with them. If Logan stays one of you stay with him." "Yes, sir." Shura said. As Ace walked down the hall his phone rang.

-BTR's Mansion-

Ace entered to a trashed mansion, the front door had been kicked open, all the mirrors had been shattered, the TV in the living was on the floor screen down, chairs were thrown everywhere and the dinning table was flipped over. "Damn." As he walked farther in he got this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Ace what happened here?" Manna asked as she and four others entered—three males and one female-. "This is the house of this band I signed and two of the members were attacked and I want to find out by who and why." Ace said. "Ace why did you call us you know our powers don't work that way. I mean it's not like I'm gonna know who attacked them." Manna said. "True but I'll be able to look into your mind and know what they look like to help the police find them." Ace smiled. "Ace you're not thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do?" Manna asked. "Nope, never." Ace stated. "Okay." Manna began walking through the house and as she did the events that had happened earlier rushed into her mind, she gasped for air when it finished. "Oh my god, I can't believe that happened." "Now let me see." Ace placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes flashed blue, "Got it thanks for coming guys." He picked up and knife with blood, "Resse see what you get off of this." "Sure." Resse took the knife from Ace's hand and right away he gasped for air. "Do you know where they are at?" Ace asked. "Yes." Resse said. "Then let's go." Ace stated. "Y'all can go back home and thanks." "Manna we can't let him go you know what he is gonna do." Cassandra said. "I know but have you ever tried to stop Ace from doing something? It is not a fun thing to do." Manna said. "But he is taking the law into his own hands which means that he might use his powers and he can't use his powers to punish." Cassandra stated. "Well all we can do is hope he wont cause I ain't stopping him." Manna said. "Okay." Cassandra said.

-Los Angeles General Hospital-

Dr. Lee walked through the doors of the waiting room, "Mr. Mitchell." "Yes doctor? Is Carlos alright?" Logan asked as he jumped off the chairs. "Yes, Mr Garcia is fine we were able to stop the bleeding and he will make a full recovery. He will have a cast on is leg for at least six to eight weeks so he wont be able to stand on it for long. Plus he needs to remain laying down so his ribs can heal right. The blows to his head weren't as bad as we thought and the stab wounds weren't as deep either." Dr. Lee said. "Can I see him please?" Logan asked. "Sure but please only one of you he needs his rest." Dr. Lee said. "Logan, you go we'll head to Ace's mansion and come back in the morning." Kendall said. Shura stood by Logan, "You three take them to Ace's mansion I'll stay with him." "Okay." Ichiro said. Shura walked behind Logan as the doctor led him to Carlos' room, "Here you go and you can stay the night if you like." "Thanks." Logan said. As the doctor walked away Shura stood in front of the door. Logan saw Carlos laying on the bed motionless and he remembered the dream he had a few nights ago and it made him tear up. Lucky though he didn't have a breathing machine hooked up to him just a heart machine. "Oh god, Carlos please come out of this okay. Please don't be made at me." He placed his head down near Carlos' arm and began to sob, "Hey..." Logan lifted his head and saw Carlos staring back at him, "Why...are...you...crying?" "Carlos oh thank god you're okay." Logan said. "I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you." "Hey...sorry...why are y-y-you s-s-s-sorry." Carlos questioned. "Cause..." Logan trialed off biting his lip, "I know who did this to you." "What?" Carlos stated. "Who?" Logan looked away from Carlos he did not want to see the look in his eyes, "My father." Carlos was in complete shock that not only did Logan's father rape him and beat him as a kid but he had him attacked and put into a coma and now he just raped Logan in front of him and is the reason why he is laying in a hospital bed. "Logan, you have to tell the police. He can't get away with this." "No I can't Carlos. I can't face him." Logan sobbingly said. "Logan, you can't let him keep doing this to you, you can't let him control your life. You have to stand up to him it is the only way you'll ever get over your fears." Carlos said. "You have to do this for yourself." "I don't know if I can. I'm scared of him." "Logie Bear I will be there by your side every step of the way." Carlos placed his hand on Logan's head and ruffed his hair. "I'll try Carlos for you and myself." Logan smiled. "Good." Carlos opened his arms, "Now come here." "Are you sure? What about your ribs and leg?" Logan asked. "I'll be fine." Carlos stated. "Carlos I don't now if that is a good idea." Carlos folded his arms and had a pouting face, "Fine." Logan climbed onto the bed laying next to Carlos and placing his head on his chest, under his chin and they both quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Alright everyone sorry for chapter seven for being so short but i felt like this was a good way to stop and going into chapter eight whihc might be the last chater not sure yet**

**Chapter Seven:**

-A Warehouse-

Two men entered, "Did you have to do what you did?" "Yes now he'll know he can't get away from me and he will always be mine." "But what if he goes to the police?" "Please he wont do that he knows better and besides he is scared of me." Just then a door opened and in walked Ace and his friend Resse, "Who the hell are you?" "Ace Halliwell and I believe you hurt a good friend of mine." One of the guys lifted a gun towards Ace and Resse, "You might wanna get the hell outta here." Ace smiled, "Sure but in a few." He then lifted his hand and the gun flew out of the guys hand. "Now who are you?" "Brandon Mitchell." Ace became enraged, "You're Logan's father?" Brandon smiled, "Yeap." Ace flashed in front of Brandon in a puff of smoke, "You'll pay for what you did to him." "Not likely." Brandon smiled. Ace grabbed him by his throat, the other guy went for Ace but Resse darted at him and tackled him sending him flying through crates. Ace's eyes flashed blue, "Wait something is wrong?" "What is it?" Resse asked. Brandon smiled, "Normally mortals freak when they see my powers but he isn't." Brandon's eyes turned pitch black, "Now you know the truth. Brandon Mitchell has been dead for many years." his voice was a low demonic tone. "You're a Lilith Demon a demon of lust." Ace said. "How did you come to possessing this man?" "Easy when I saw his two boys I could help it, their bodies called out to me. Their tight little asses needed a good pounding." Brandon smiled, "But most of all their screams of pain was music to my ears."

Ace was then sent flying against a wall, "Ace!" Resse yelled. "Oh don't worry about him." Brandon whispered. "Resse, run." Ace said. "Run now!" "But Ace I can't leave you." Resse said. "Yes, you have to you can't fight him he has a demon in him." Ace stood up holding his right side, when he moved his hand he saw blood. "Go." "But Ace." Resse helped him stand up, "But nothing you have to go." Ace looked into his eyes, "I'll be fine." Resse walked out of the warehouse as a black SUV pulled up, three ladies stepped out, "Where's Ace?' Manna asked. "Inside. How did you find us?" Resse asked. "Lars followed Ace's psychic patterns." Manna said. "Ace told me to leave cause the person who attacked this Logan guy is possessed by some kind of demon." Resse said. Manna turned and looked at a woman wearing a long white dress and she has grayish hair, "Adara, you know what to do."

Adara walked passed them and into the warehouse, "Ace? Are you in here?" Just then Ace came flying out of nowhere and hit a few crates, she went to him, "Oh god are you okay?" Ace blinked up at her, "Adara? What are you doing here?" "Helping." Brandon stepped into view, "More fun." He began to walk forward but stopped as a result of Adara lifting her hand, "What the hell. How can this be? How can you stop me? Who are you?" "Adara Hollingsworth. Lilith demon I see you for what you really are." "How? No, you can't be. I was told your race was gone." Brandon said. "I am the last of my kind." Adara said. "Damn you Ace!" Brandon yelled as he struggled to break free of her hold. "How were you able to get a Banisher to work for you?" Ace smiled, "Adara get rid of the demon in him." "Yes, sir." Adara began to chant in Latin, "No I will not be sent back to hell!"

Brandon lifted his hand, just then out of nowhere and sharp pole was launched at Adara, "No!" Ace shouted as he pushed her aside and took the pole which went through his stomach and stopped midway. As Ace fell he coughed up blood, "Oh god." Adara stated. When she was pushed Brandon was released from her hold, he walked forward and smiled. "Adara go get out of here." Ace gasped out. "I can't leave here like this you wont be able to fight back." Adara said. "I will don't worry." Ace said. She then stood up and ran out of the warehouse once she made it out the whole building exploded, "No!" Resse yelled as he began to move forward but was stopped by the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well here is the last part of Haunting Past, Not to fear im planning a third part to this story, i guess depending on the reviews will let me know how quick i should post and add chapters. So tell me what y'all think (From Texas say y'all alot).**

* * *

-Ace's Mansion-

Manna along with the others entered the mansion, "Azu please take the boy upstairs then come back down." "Okay." Azu stated, "Come one boys." She took the boys hands and led them upstairs. A few seconds later she returned, "Okay what's going on? Where is Ace?" "Well that's what we have to tell you." Manna took a deep breath, "Ace is dead." "What!" Azu shouted. "How could you let this happen to him?" Vincenze asked. "There was nothing we could do. He was in a warehouse fighting some man who was possessed my a Lilith demon and I guess killing them both was the only way he thought he could stop it." Manna said. "Yes cause I tried to banish it but it sent a pole flying at me and Ace pushed me out of the way." Adara said. "He can't be dead!" Vincenze yelled. "I promised his father I would protect him." "Vince stop yelling the boys will hear you." Manna said. "We have to call Ryo and Rocco and let them know." "No not till we know for sure I mean he is the son of Cayne and how many times did we think he was dead." Vincenze said. "Fine but how are gonna know for sure?" Cassandra asked. "Don't know." Vincenze said. "Vince where is Shura?" Manna asked. "She stayed at the hospital with that Logan guy and Carlos guy. We brought back the other two here." Vincenze said. "Ah well, where are they?" Manna asked. "They are behind us listening to us." Lars said. "Well, you can come in here if you two want to." Manna said. Both Kendall and James entered with their head lowered, "Guys its okay we understand that you were worried about Ace. We know you all have become good friends." Manna said. "Yeah but we had no idea that Ace could do what he could do." Kendall said. "What is he?" "Well..."Manna trailed off, "Should we tell them?" Everyone shook their heads yes, Lars stood up, "Ace isn't from planet earth. He was born on a planet called Isis. He is half witch and half demon which gives me special powers and he is the crown prince to a mighty dynasty."

Both Kendall and James were in shock, they have heard stories about demons and witches but they never believed that they were real. "So Logan's father was possessed by a demon?" "Yes. He was possessed by a Lilith demon which is a demon of lust, they feed off the sexual energy of others and will do anything to get that energy." Lars said. "By now its gone right?" James asked. "No, a Lilith demon can't die all we can do is send it back to hell and it will have to fight it's way out once again." Adara said. "So you all have special powers as well?" Kendall asked looking at all of them. "Some of us yes." Manna said. "I can replay past events in my mind in certain areas. Adara can see spirits, demons and ghost and banish them back to the afterlife or hell. Lars is a telepath. Cassandra has vision of future events and Resse is able to track someone by their brain wave patterns once he touches an object they have touched.." "Wow." Kendall stated. "What could Ace do?" "Well, Ace is a bit difficult to say cause he could do many things but he says that he can manipulate dark magics that enables him to do many things." Manna said. "So is he really dead?" Kendall asked. "We don't know he didn't come out of the warehouse before it exploded nor after." Manna said. "Resse are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Since they left the warehouse or rather what was left of it Resse hasn't said a word, no one not even Cassandra knows of his relationship with Ace. They thought it would be best to keep it quiet on account that Spenser has a big crush on Ace and he is a little unstable. He looked up at her, "Are you okay?" "Yeah." He whispered. "Okay, let me know if you need to talk." Cassandra smiled at him. "I will but not right now." Resse said. "Okay." Cassandra turned back to the others who were still talking about if Ace was dead or not. Resse stood up and walked outside, he stared up at the night sky.

-Five Months Later-

Logan awoke with strong arms wrapped around his body, it has been five months since everything has happen. He and Carlos stayed living in Ace's mansion with Azu and his three young boys who have come to calling the two of them and Kendall and James uncle. Kendall and James found their own places close by. Azu became worried cause there still has been no sign of Ace since the whole warehouse explosion, she fears that the bored of directors of Salem International will fight for control of the company and split up its assets and his kids will lose everything. Ryo has come back from touring with Crispin to be with his nephews and watch over them like he promised Ace he would do. Since then BTR has called it quits for awhile at least till Carlos is feeling up to it, Kendall's acting career has taken off. James' modeling career has been very successful and Logan has finished his schooling to become a doctor and his solo career has shot him to the top selling male artist. Carlos has also started a modeling/acting career. Carlos slowly opened his eyes just as a little boy ran into the room, he jumped on the bed, "Come uncle Carlos wake up." Carlos smiled as he sat up and Logan groaned, "Hey there buddy." Carlos has come to really love Ace's boys, he never thought he could handle kids but being with them he has really enjoyed. Logan on the other hand he hasn't really warmed up to them not because he doesn't love them but because he fears he is gonna turn out just like his father but Carlos has to keep telling him that he won't. "Uncle Carlos, come on you promised you would take us to the park." James said. "And I will but can I wake up first." Carlos asked. "Fine." James smiled, "Morning uncle Logan." "Morning J.T." Logan said.

As James jumped off the bed and ran out of the room Carlos leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Morning Logie bear." "Morning." Logan smiled, "Well I'm gonna jump in the shower then I gotta go into the studio today to start on the second album." He climbed off the bed and headed towards the restroom. "Okay I guess I'll get dress and take the boys to the park like I promised them I don't want them mad at me." Carlos said. "Okay, I'll see you later." Logan smiled as he walked into the bath room he removed his clothes and tossed them on the floor near the door. Carlos smiled as he saw Logan's pale white bare ass, "Nice." "Stop it. Don't have time for it." Logan closed the door. Carlos climbed out of bed, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a plane white t-shirt as he was slipping on his shoes all three boys ran into his room and tackled him. "Uncle Carlos let's go." James said. "Okay well I just finished getting dressed boys let me tie my shoes and say bye to uncle Logan and then we'll go." Carlos said. "Okay." All three boys smiled. It amazed Carlos how Jonas looks like Ace, he has his dark brown hair, dark eyes, same cheek bones and he had his smile. He even believes that Jonas has Ace's good nature heart, he is so easy going, funny and he can get along with just about anyone but he does have a tamper. Logan walked out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair, "Morning boys." "Morning uncle Logan." Deniz ran to him and gave him a hug, unlike the other boys who grew closer to Carlos, Deniz grew closer to Logan, "Uncle Logan, you're not coming with us to the park?" "No, D.C I gotta go into work today." Deniz grew sad, "Hey there tell you what when I get back me and you will go for a swim." Deniz smiled, "Okay." He then released Logan and walked back over to his brothers, "Well have a nice day at work Logie." Carlos called out as the boys dragged him out of the room, "Thanks, have a nice day at the park!" Logan climbed down the steps just as the doors opened, "Oh hey Logan." "Hey Ryo." Logan stated. "Hey where are the boys?" Ryo asked. "Oh Carlos took them to the park today he kind of promised them he would." Logan said. "Ah." Ryo stated, "So you off to work?" "Yeah. Gotta get started on my second album." Logan said. "Sounds good man well I'm gonna hang here till they get back." Ryo said. "Okay, well see you later then." Logan walked out the door and climbed into his car.

-Salem International, Pride Recordings-

Logan stepped off the elevator, he was checking his phone, "Hello son." He stopped dead in his tracks he looked up and saw his father, "D-Dad?" Fright shot up in him, "Yes." Brandon said. "I can see you're all better now." He smiled as he looked his son up and down. "W-what are you...doing here?" Logan asked. "Why else would I be here? To get you." Brandon roughly grabbed Logan by his arm and dragged him towards the stairs. He pushed open the door and pushed him up against the wall, he leaned in closer to him, "I told you that you were mine and mine alone." His breath was hot against his skin, "I thought you would have realized that after what I did to you and to that guy you think is your boyfriend." "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Logan asked. "Cause you belong to me! You and your brother." Brandon then smacked Logan across the face and sent him to the ground. "Now get up, you're coming with me." Logan stayed on the ground, "No." Brandon stared at his son, "No? How dare you tell me no." He grabbed Logan by his throat and lifted him up, "Oh you're coming with me rather you want or not." Logan struggled against his father's grasp, "No...let...me...go." Brandon smiled, "Never you are mine." Just then this strange mist covered them and they were gone.


End file.
